Untitled
by Steelfeathers
Summary: Expansion of Until the End of Time. Mewtwo has always believed that humans and pokemon should be kept in seperate worlds...that is, until he raises a little girl as his own. Can he learn to trust again? HELP! I need a title!
1. May 1, 2017

Hola Amigos! Como estan?

Anywho, this is the promised continuation/replacement/supplement of my other pokemon fic, "Until the End of Time". I've regressed the characters a little so that I have time to build up the tremendous plot I've got brewing in my head. (Bare with me here…I tend to be somewhat long-winded)

Ten Paciencia! Be patient! …..It starts off slowly, but I've got a whole lot of action-packed and angst ridden surprises in store for you all!

Enjoy!

NOTE:

::Bla blab bla:: ---mind voice between psychic pokemon and Jenna (or two psychics when she isn't around)

**::Blab bla bla:: **----mind voice between two psychic pokemon that Jenna can't hear

"bla" -----normal speech

_Thought_s ------thoughts (pokemon speech)

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

::You are going to get soaked::

Jenna smiled slightly at the voice of her life-long friend, Alakazam, reverberating solemnly inside her head. It tickled her the way he always sounded so serious, even when he was joking around.

"No I'm not!" She protested in a high, girly voice. Holding out her arms to balance herself, she carefully inched her way across the dividing barrier between the two water pokemon tanks. Gyrados had bet her a swim down the canal that she couldn't make it safely to the other bank- a fifty foot span- without falling in.

Jenna usually did what she was told, but she hadn't been specifically instructed _not_ to cross the barrier…and the opportunity ferried down the long, twisting canal was too good to pass up. Blastoise, of course, had immediately jumped in as soon as he smelled a bet being made. The hulking water pokemon now stood on his hind legs on one of the artificial islands in the tank, cheering her on. He had a good deal riding on her making it safely across, and was determined to win.

Slowbro, as usual, lay sunning itself on a rock, completely disinterested.

Vaporeon, as always gentle and motherly, swam alongside her, its fins skimming the surface of the water, crooning worriedly, ready to catch her the instant she fell. That was, of course, if Jenna fell into the shallow tank where Blastoise was. If she tipped to her left, however, she would go plunging into the deep, dark abyss of the sea-floor pokemon habitat.

For one terrifying minute she stumbled, her arms pin wheeling, and it looked as if she would fall straight into the dark waters. But at the last second she caught herself, regaining her footing, and stood quivering.

Blastoise, seeing her momentary loss of balance, blanched until its blue skin was nearly white, a horrified look crossing its craggy features. But when Jenna caught herself, it breathed a hearty sigh of relief. Gyrados looked smug.

Like a whisper across her mind, the exasperated sigh from Alakazam gently ticked her ears and caused her to smile at her friend's touch.

::Jenna, you know you're not supposed to be up there.::

"Yeah, I know," She said guiltily, "But Gyrados promised me a ride if I make it!"

::There is a 87.5655777221 percent probability that you will fall before you reach the opposite wall.::

"Huh?" Jenna scrunched up her nose, the logic incomprehensible to her six year old mind.

::Nevermind. You're already half way there, anyway. Just keep going, and _try_ not to fall in?::

"Silly, I'm not going to fall! See?" She carefully raised up one leg, leaning dangerously sideways. Blastoise looked horrified.

Fully confident in her balance, Jenna slowly straightened up, drawing out the motion for dramatic affect. Even high above deep water there was no sense of fear. She could swim very well, and even if something did happen, she was surrounded by water pokemon that could come to her aid. All she felt was a giddy smugness that buoyed up her playful spirit and let it dance on the endless fantasies of childhood.

That is, until her leg started to wobble.

It felt like nothing at first, simply a tiny shift underfoot, but the next thing she knew she was reeling backwards, both feet up in the air, plunging head first towards the water.

Blastoise shrieked, enraged that it lost the bet.

Jenna quickly screwed her eyes shut and held her breath, expecting the cool water to break around her the next second with an almightly splash. Her clothes would be ruined, but it was easy enough to get a clean outfit from her room in the mansion.

Only her body never dipped below the lapping surface of the pool.

A cool tingle, like a gentle surge of electricity caressing every inch of her skin, enveloped her. With a small gasp of shock, her eyes flashed open, and she recognized the familiar blue aura cocooning her. Her small face broke out in a smile so large that it stretched from ear it ear in pure excitement.

Mewtwo was home!

::Oh, little one. What am I going to do with you? Every time I leave you manage to get yourself in trouble again.::

The psychic energy righted her, bringing her safely back to the edge of the pool. But she ignored that.

"You're back!" She squealed happily.

Her questing eyes finally locked on to the towering, cat like form descending towards her, the radiant blue orb encapsulating it scattering the sun's light in millions of rainbows. Mewtwo's face was impassive as always, no emotion visible in his features, but she knew by his amethyst eyes and the gentle tone of his mind-voice that he, too, was glad to see her. Gently, like a feather lightly brushing the ground as it falls, the pokemon's strangely shaped feet touched down on the springy grass, the blue orb surrounding him flickering away.

At the same time his psychic control relinquished her as well, and the instant she could move again Jenna threw herself at him with unbridled joy, brimming with the kind of unconditional love that only a child could possess so innocently.

Mewtwo, slightly surprised as he always was at her flagrant display of emotions, stood awkwardly as she clasped her hands around his leg, burrowing against him.

Jenna wasn't disappointed that he didn't return the embrace. She didn't need it to know that he loved her. In a way that mewtwo himself doubted anyone else ever would, she understood him- understood his quiet, brooding nature, his yet blossoming trust in others. She understood him and responded with only love.

As the mighty pokemon looked at the defenseless human clinging to his leg, he felt his heart twisting. Intellectually, he knew what love was. But to experience it in such a strong and untainted way was a new and unnerving experience. Other children had to be held and cuddled, especially when they were so young. But little Jenna offered her heart freely and asked nothing in return.

Mewtwo knew she deserved so much more than he could give her. Sure, she had shelter, food, clothes, but what of those things? She deserved a home and a family- a _human_ family.

Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and lightly laid it on her head for a barest moment. He hoped that, in someway, it conveyed to her how much he _did_ want to hold her and love her as she did him, but did not trust himself to.

He wasn't ready. Not yet.

"Where'd you go? You were gone for a very long time."

Mewtwo shook himself from his musings and met the pair of clear blue eyes staring up at him.

::Nowhere important.::

"Aww……Won't you tell me?"

::No:: The psychic pokemon smiled slightly despite himself.

Jenna released her hold on his leg, stepping back. She reached for his hand.

"Oh on! I want to show you what I found! It's really cool…" She whispered dramatically.

Mewtwo tilted his head as if in consideration. Yes, this human was different. She didn't press for the reason why he wouldn't tell her where he had gone, like most children would have done. Her quiet acceptance of his peculiarities led her to merely change the subject.

::Alright.::

"Yipee!"

Jenna skipped off gleefully, motioning for him to follow.

Mewtwo took a moment, as he followed her, to enjoy the unperturbed serenity of his island home. It had taken a great many years, but at last he and his pokemon companions had built a paradise worthy of the history books. That is, if any human besides Jenna had known it existed.

There were exotic habitats of all sizes and descriptions for every pokemon type ranged around the island. The water habitat was by far the most spectacular. It was like a giant water park, except on a much grander scale. Despite the hazards that it presented to those creatures that couldn't breathe underwater, it was Jenna's favorite place to play.

In the center of the island was a large mansion, half above ground and half below ground, that was occupied by those psychic and human-form pokemon that found it distasteful to sleep out under the stars.

Mewtwo's brows drew together slightly. It was odd, and a little unnerving, that while apart from humans pokemon sought to act like humans. He believed that they should be proud of what they were and not pine away after objects of comfort or sentimental value. Those were human actions, but they were not human.

Aburptly he felt himself becoming angry again, a simmering heat boiling deep in his mind, and he instinctually reached out for Jenna's tiny little hand. She accepted it happily into her own, unaware as her tiny fingers disappeared beneath his massive paw that she was like a life line to him, keeping him from slipping under again.

Here was beauty. Here was simplicity. Here was innocence embodied. Just one touch of her warm skin quelled the blood thirsty beast within him, reminding him that not all humans were evil. There was hope for the world, human and pokemon alike, in the simple love of a child.

But as soon as these gloriously wonderful thoughts blossomed in his mind, before they had time to truly take hold, they were crushed beneath the weight of the guilt that always followed. He had almost destroyed his one source of happiness in his maniac desire to 'cleanse' the world of human scum. He had almost killed that one boy, and with him, precious Jenna.

Mewtwo didn't know why he raised the tiny girl after her parents died in a fire. At first he thought that he was merely doing it to repay the favor her father had done him so many years before. Later he conjured the excuse that it was to alleviate his own guilt of almost wiping out all humans.

But despite what he told himself, Mewtwo knew that wasn't the truth.

Jenna tugged playfully on his arm, pulling him towards the 'discovery' that she wanted to show him. Gently he tried to peek into her mind to see what it was, but found that she was shielding like he had taught her to do. He could easily break down her defenses, of course, but he didn't dare for fear it might hurt or frighten her.

Regardless of his ability to do so, Mewtwo had never tampered with her mind. The most he had ever done, upon discovering that she possessed the feeblest of psychic abilities, was to train her to shield her mind from outside intrusion.

Alakazam, on the other hand, did not approve of Mewtwo's decision. The other psychic pokemon- and Mewtwo's right hand- was the first to discover Jenna's fledgling psychic powers. Afterwards they had argued bitterly over what should be done. Mewtwo was firmly against tampering with her mind, believing that they should let her powers develop as they may. Alakazam wanted to encourage them to grow; he wanted to tweak her young mind just enough to give her the formidable power she had the potential to have.

Mewtwo felt himself frowning again, remembering.

He knew, from extensive study, that all humans had some level of psychic ability. For most, these powers only extended to the 'gut feeling' that something was wrong when there was danger nearby. For others, most noticeably Sabrina, these psychic powers expanded until the human was capable of using the same moves that pokemon employed in combat.

Not even Mewtwo himself could discern whether or not Jenna's abilities would continue to develop. He only knew that they _could_.

"What's the matter?" Her mousy voice snapped him back to the present, and he realized that he had stopped walking.

::Nothing::

She looked skeptical.

::Really.::

"If you say so…."

Jenna darted ahead again.

"Come on! It's just up here!" The woods around them had been steadily growing thicker until the tree branches blocked out almost all light. Thin, radiant shafts descended to the ground between the breaks in the leaves, sparkling dust motes dancing in their hearts. Like a cold shower, a tingle of nervousness crept alarmingly up his spine. This particular part of the island was very familiar to him. Before Jenna had come along, he had been down this way himself very often. It was not a place he wanted her to see.

"See? Look!" She stopped, and when Mewtwo saw where her finger was pointing, his heart stopped too. Oh no.

There, partially hidden between the twisted trunks of two knarled oak trees, was an old stone stairway descending into the cavernous gloom of the hillside.

There, at the end of her innocently pointing finger, was the doorway to the personal hell Mewtwo had constructed for himself.

The cloning lab.

Jenna never even had time to feel surprise. Mewtwo turned his head towards her, and with a small nod, tweaked something in her mind and made her fall instantly unconscious. His mental hold caught her limp body gently before it hit the ground.

He sighed deeply, suddenly bone weary.

_It's too soon…_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

So…What do you think? There were a lot of allusions to future concepts there, if you can spot them.

Review to let me know what you think!

Don't worry; Espeon is involved in later chapters, but I want a chance to show why Jenna is as she is now and how her and the little Eevee met for the first time. It's a very intriguing story! (wink)

HELP! I need a title for this story! Include suggestions in your reviews, please!

Gracias.


	2. Date unknown

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

::You knew she would find out eventually.::

::I didn't know it would happen so soon….::

::You don't want her to leave, do you?::

Pause. ::No.::

::She doesn't have to.::

::You and I both know better than that.::

::I only know that you're denying what you truly feel.::

…………

::You love her, don't you?::

::….yes….::

::Like I said, this doesn't have to be the end.::

::She is not my daughter. I have no right to keep her here. Especially now that she has seen.::

::A memory is erased easily enough.::

::How long do you think it will take her to find out again? A month? A year?::

::Her mind is yet young. She does not understand.::

::But she will. She will grow up.::

::Yes, precisely. She will grow up to love our kind. We will have a strong ally.::

::No, she will hate us.::

::You think that because she is human she cannot live in harmony with us?::

::Now, maybe, while she is young. But she is still human. It is human nature to see us as inferior.::

::But you love her.::

Silence.

::You are blinded by your own guilt.::

::It is wrong to hold her here, to keep her from a human family.::

::Her family is dead. She has accepted us as her family. She looks up to you. She adores you.::

::No, it's wrong. She will grow up to be a trainer, like her father. You see how she acts around them.::

::She loves them as well.::

::They look up to her. She is yet a child yet they obey her wishes. How long will it be until she abuses that trust?::

::It is meant to be that way.::

Anger. ::How so?::

::Human and pokemon are meant to bond together for the good of both parties. Willing or not they are all instinctually drawn to it.::

::I don't believe that. Human and pokemon are separate. They are not meant to be together.::

::And yet you feel drawn to protect her.::

::I must. It is my responsibility.::

Sigh.

…...

::You can protect her better here than anywhere else on the earth. Let her walk among us as an equal. She is not doomed to the fate you have predicted for her. We can teach her. She can learn.::

Pause. ::……..very well. I will erase her memory.::

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN


End file.
